neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Sclera1/Aliens in Sonic the Hedgehog media
In the various Sonic the Hedgehog continuities, there are several instances where the characters encounter extraterrestrial life. Contents Games Black Arms File:Blackdoom.jpg 200px Main article: Black Arms The Black Arms, essentially the darkest and most powerful of the aliens mentioned, are the only aliens to appear in the game continuity. They appeared in the game Shadow the Hedgehog as the primary enemies or allies, depending on the player's path. Their leader is called Black Doom, who is a Black Arm that floats, wears a brown coat and has celestial charms all over him. When they first appear, there is no explanation, the player soon learns that they came for the Chaos Emeralds. The Black Arms appear to have their own technology which revolves around guns (that can range from crude to seemingly expertly crafted) that emit purple, fatal laser beams (with the exception of one, which shoots worms.) The Black Arms (or, rather, Black Doom, as he's the only one that can talk) claim that they have come to save humanity from itself, but their true intentions are more parisitic in nature. The Black Arms also appear in the Archie-published Sonic the Hedgehog comics, where they entered into a war with the Xorda. Their role is essentially the same as it is in the game, and Shadow was created to protect Mobius from them. Sonic X Seedrians File:Cosmo adult.jpg Cosmo from Sonic X is a Seedrian. Seedrians is a fan term for a species of plant-like aliens who have evolved to assume sentience and more animalistic forms that appear in the Sonic X series. Male Seedrians, referred to by the fans as Thorndrigans, are slightly larger than most of the inhabitants of Sonic's world, and are usually rather rotund, with short tails, small antler-like growths on their heads, and a colored ridge on the top of their heads; they are largely similar to trees in their make-up. Female Seedrians, or Petali, more closely resemble their plant ancestors, being mostly slender and having an arrangement of petals sprouting from their waists and buds--or bloomed flowers--atop their heads. Apparently Seedrians evolve into trees at some point in their lifetimes, perhaps a first stage of death or old age. For untold years, the Seedrians were locked in a war against a mysterious foe. In an effort to combat them, all the known males joined forces under the command of a renegade scientist named Lucas and willed themselves to undergo unnatural evolution, becoming bestial giant versions of their former selves. However, the evolution process was unstable, and in many cases fatal. Stealing their own world's Planet Egg, they used its power to stabilize the evolution process. Finally, after many died, the planet's leader Hertia, devastated at what they had become, decreed that they would have to leave the planet to survive and abandoned her world and her mutated comrades to destruction by their enemies. Since this enemy is never revealed, it is a constant focus of fan fiction. The most common belief is that it was the Black Arms mentioned above. However, this caused dissension, as the male Seedrians, now known by the term Beasts, were unwilling to abandon the fight. They continued to do battle until only five Beasts, including Lucas, remained alive, those who were to become Dark Oak and his henchmen through a finishing phase of their evolution and became the leaders of the Metarex. A mass number of the females however, had escaped into space with Hertia, creating a colony upon which Hertia's last daughter, and possibly the last child of the Seedrians, Cosmo, was born. Determined to rid the universe of all non-plant life, and to have revenge on their former colleagues, they hunted down and attacked the ship carrying the surviving females, all but exterminating them. The ship was destroyed, leaving only six known specimens of the Seedrian race alive: Lucas, reborn as Metarex leader Dark Oak; his commanders Red Pine, Yellow Zelkova, Black Narcissus, and Pale Bay Leaf; and Hertia's daughter Cosmo. ;Trivia *The Seedrians bear a great resemblance to the Pokémon Ralts, Gardevoir, and especially Kirlia. In fact, certain Pokémon fans who are not familiar with the Third Season of Sonic X tend to confuse the female Seedrians as "probably fan-altered" forms of the mentioned Pokémon. *The Seedrians also bare a great resemblance to the creatures from "Maginary World", a dreamworld in Sonic Shuffle. For example, Void highly resembles Cosmo. This could simply be a coincidence or an attempt to bring back Void's people to the show, and it is even possible that the two are somehow related, although this is highly unlikely. Metarex Main article: Metarex The Metarex are an alien race of bio-robots. The five most powerful and high ranking Metarex, Dark Oak and his commanders, are actually the only suriving male Seedrians. Desiring the power to unlock transformations that would enable them to defeat their enemies, they stole energy from their home world's Planet Egg and were transformed. From that point on, the Metarex sought to achieve domination by destroying all animal life in the universe, allowing plants to rule over all. Sonic the Hedgehog comics Bem A scientist race from the Archie-published comics, the Bem all appear to be identical females, possibly due to cloning. The Bem travel the galaxy, and on several occasions their journeys have brought them to Mobius. The Bem recovered Shadow the Hedgehog from falling into the atmosphere, restoring him to health and giving him the energy to achieve Super Shadow to hold off the Xorda while they escaped. Later on, Sonic visited the Bem planet of Argentium, also known as Wheel World, where he found Amadeus and Rosemary Prower. Sonic eventually used a Bem wormhole to return to Mobius, finally ending the banishment imposed on him by the explosion of the Quantum Dial. Under the impression that Sonic was a renegade Bem, but unwilling to pursue his one-seater ship into Xorda space, the Bem allowed him to escape. Some time later, Sonic returned to Wheel World with Knuckles and Tails to find it in ruins with the Xorda and the Black Arms fighting in orbit. Ceneca 9009 A Bem scientist from a distant galaxy, Ceneca 9009 was the first to invent a safe de-roboticizer. She developed this process to help the population of Biotex, whom were all metallic. Believing this condition unnatural, she used her device on them, only to discover an awful truth: The metallic physiology of the Biotexans had evolved as a defense against lethal microbes in their homeworld's atmosphere. Robbed of the their defense, the Biotexans died out, and the de-roboticizer was outlawed. After the Bem conducted an experiment with Sonic, Tails, Snively, and Dr. Eggman, the entire Mobian population was roboticized. However, Ceneca 9009 reversed the process with her outlawed device, only to be sentenced to death. However, she was saved by Sonic the Hedgehog, and it was revealed that she had de-roboticized Amadeus Prower and abducted him and his wife Rosemary. Ceneca had hoped this would galvanize her people against Eggman, but instead she was imprisoned. When Ceneca, Sonic, Amadeus and Rosemary needed to escape, the only vessel they had to take them to Mobius was a one-seater. Despite Sonic's protests, neither the Prowers nor Ceneca would board the vessel. So, they arranged a compromise: Sonic would take the ship back to Mobius. Since his existence was largely unknown to the Bem, they would assume that Ceneca had escaped. In turn, the Bem would not dare follow, out of fear of the dangerous Xorda. Ceneca, meanwhile, remained on Argentium with Amadeus and Rosemary, on the run but safe-until the Xorda and Black Arms devastated Argentium in their conflict. Xorda {The Xorda (singular and plural) are a warlike alien species responsible for the metamorphosis of Earth into Mobius. They resemble large, purple, brain-like organs with long pink tentacles and a single green eye. They communicate via telepathy. The Xorda's wrath was incurred upon Earth when an envoy they sent to it was captured, imprisoned, and dissected by human scientists. Outraged, the Xorda bombarded the planet with gene bombs, believing that all life had been wiped out. Unbeknownst to them, some survived, and eventually swelled to repopulate the planet. The energy of the bomb caused the mutation of many animal species into the anthropomorphic Mobians that now inhabit it, as well as the creation of Mobius' Chaos Emeralds. This latter fact was cast into doubt however when the source of this information - a 12,000 year old robot named Isaac - was revealed to have most of its data corrupted and/or erroneous. The secrecy of continued life on Mobius was compromised when the Xorda discovered two ships heading for Mobius. Presumably they knew that there were Overlanders (humans) aboard as Hope Kintobor explains that they attacked them. Presumably they traced the ships to Mobius and realised that life had arisen again. Upon entering the Solar System, they nearly stumbled upon a ship from the Bem, a much more belevolent alien race, but were distracted by Shadow the Hedgehog. When they arrived, they delivered an ultimatum of destruction unto the people of Mobius, and also told them the truth about their world's origins. As if to demonstrate their power, they launched a devastating single-ship attack on Dr. Eggman's Eggman Empire. The ship was repulsed by Giga-Bot Prime, a giant robot created by Robotnik that only Sonic's speed could power (presumably at that point in time, Eggman would surely have access to alternative power sources under normal circumstances). However, the Xorda had yet to play their trump card. In the planet's polar region, the Xorda revealed their final plan to eradicate the planet. A pyramidal device, known as the Quantum Dial, was set up. Its purpose was to tear open a hole in reality, creating a black hole powerful enough to consume the planet and the entire solar system. It was assumed that such a large target would be easy to deal with, given that Station Square launched an immediate missile strike. However, the Quantum Dial possessed some kind of field that caused any construct within fifty feet to fall apart. Unwilling to give up without a fight, the various fighters of Mobius banded together, putting aside their differences to battle a common enemy. However, even with the amazing number of warriors aligned against them, the Xorda weapon was only vanquished after the timely resurrection of Knuckles the Echidna (who simultaneously caused the destruction of the weapon's defenses) and the seeming suicide attack of Sonic the Hedgehog upon the Quantum Dial, which caused the destruction of the device. The Xorda departed Mobius soon after they launched the Quantum dial leaving the entire planet for dead - they have not been seen since except in flashbacks. They are also the reason that the Bem do not pursue a vessel (which heads on a course back to Mobius via a bem jumpgate) they believe to contain Ceneca 9009, the rogue scientist who built the De-Roboticizer. In truth, the vessel held Sonic, who had been beamed into space by the Quantum Dial's destruction. Unwittingly, the Xorda had inadvertently provided a safe journey home for their greatest hindrance. As the Bem pointed out that access to Mobius via their jumpgates was officially restricted on account of the Xorda having declared war on the planet - this would suggest the possibility that the Xorda are aware of their second failure to destroy all humanoid life on Mobius and could possibly attack again. After all, one ship and one Quantum Dial are surely only a fraction of military might, unless the Xorda are bound to it (eg are nomads). It was later revealed that the reason the Xorda never returned to Mobius is because they have been fighting the Black Arms, another race of evil aliens, for months over Wheel World (known in the issue as Ring World), the homeworld of the Bem. Sonic the Comic The Drakon Main article: Drakon Empire A race of warlike aliens appearing in the UK publication Sonic the Comic, the Drakon are a race of technologically advanced fish-like aliens that evolved on the extra-dimensional planet Drak and used their scientific prowess to design and build armoured suits that provided mobility. In ancient times, they waged a war with the ancient Echidna race led by Pachacamac for possession of the Chaos Emeralds, but were eventually defeated by unknown methods and driven away. They presumably spent the next eight millenia conquering their own dimension before they encountered Dr. Robotnik, who convinced them that Sonic was a criminal who had to be brought to trial. This would lead to several clashes between Sonic and the Drakon Empire, who were eventually double-crossed by Robotnik and sent back to their own universe. See Also Category:Blog posts